


Proposal?

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Relationship argument, Steggy Secret Santa, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: This is NOT how he planned it.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capsicle107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicle107/gifts).



> for @capsicle107 on tumblr :) I hope I make an adequate fill-in secret santa!
> 
> It's just pure fluff that got feels.

As the plane touched down Steve heaved a heavy sigh. Maybe he should feel guilty for being back when there was so much more to be done, and so many countless men who had a far worse fate, but for the first time in a very long time he didn’t. Being away for over two months and the fact that it was Christmas day could certainly do that to a person. 

His first thought was for Peggy as he made his way quickly through base to the map room. He spotted her, ever polished and precise next to Phillips. Her gaze flickered up to him and then quickly away. They hadn’t spoken since the blow up before he left.

After Steve had jumped out of the Valkyrie (which promptly sunk to the bottom of the ocean), they had found him using Stark’s transponder, rescuing him just before he froze over. He and Peggy had been silently together ever since--but even with Schmit gone, work hadn't slowed down, not one bit. It was absolute torture always being sent to opposite sides of the globe at a moment's notice, and on top of it all having to keep their relationship a secret from even their closest friends.

It was no one’s fault, really. They had to make a better world to live in, for themselves and for others. However, that last argument they had had been somewhat of an impasse.

At the time they hadn't seen each other in weeks and Steve only had a second to spare until he had to leave again. Peggy had never been anything other than understanding, but at that moment it was just too much. She snapped and so did he, in his own way.

They had gone into a storage closet, at the time Steve thinking he would be able to sneak a goodbye kiss, but she’d had other ideas, and they ended up yelling until he had to go.

“I don't know what you want me to do, Peggy,” he had said tensely, his voice rising. “It’s not like I can just—

“It’s not like you can just what, exactly?” she cut in. “You have no control, is that it? It’s not as if you’re bloody Captain America!”

He hadn’t said anything and after a moment she began again, more quietly. “I’m not sure this war will ever be over, not really, and all the while we’re being pulled other places. What if we’re apart too long and…” she trailed off. Neither of them wanted her to finish that sentence.

They both left feeling horrible, and Steve spent the resulting two months in stubborn, lonely silence, wondering if things would ever be the same again.

Now that he was finally seeing her from across the room, all he wanted to do was tell her how much he had missed her, how he had hated the fighting, and that he would try his best to make more use of the time in between missions to see her. But looking at Peggy, he knew it wasn’t going be that simple.

After a quick update the Col. sent Steve on leave for the rest of the day as a holiday gift. When Phillips finally walked away he stayed off to the side looking at Peggy who was studying a file rather too intently. After a few uncomfortable moments she brushed by him with a significant glance. He followed.

*

“Lets get married,” he blurted out when she had shut the office door.

 _“What?”_ she asked, stunned. "You think you can just solve everything by saying that?"

“Wait,” he started, his head spinning, “that’s not what I meant to say—what I wanted to say was—“

“Alright,” Peggy spat, arms akimbo.

They both fell silent, looking at each other with dawning disbelief. She was the first to crack; She laughed disbelievingly, her posture going slack. “I—really?”

“Do you…want to?” he asked, nervous hope coursing through him.

She flushed and opened her mouth to speak, but instead snapped it shut and nodded firmly.

If a moment ago Steve felt like a boulder was sitting on his chest, now he was flying. His face split in a grin wholly unbecoming of a six-foot-something man. He lost all thought to caution as he wrapped her up and spun her around. He put her down gently after a moment and looked down into her face.

Peggy smiled wetly and shook her head. “I’m sorry I got so thundering mad at you. I’ve felt wretched ever since, and I didn’t know if you could ever forgive me for being such a needy little twat—“

“No! I would never think that,” he said sincerely. “It’s okay, Peggy. I hated it too, and I should have tried to do something, I should have—”

“Steve, I know you have responsibilities, we both do. It’s not your fault that—“

“It sort of is my fault,” he cut in with a sigh. “Look. Before, when I was…small, no one needed me. All I wanted was a purpose, and now that I have it if I stop even for a second, all I can think about is the people i'm not out there saving.”

She pulled him close. "Oh darling, I understand. You're far better than you'll ever know. But Steve, you're not responsible for the whole world. All we can do is try our best, and you certainly do. I don’t blame you, I just miss you terribly sometimes, that’s all.”

“I will try, Peggy.”

She held him quietly for a while.

“So I guess we’re getting married, huh?”

She laughed a little and tilted her head up for a kiss, which he obliged.

He pulled away a hair’s breadth. “But—seriously?”

Peggy positively beamed, but rolled her eyes at him. “ _Steve._ ”

“Ok, just making su—" She kissed him again, effectively silencing him.

“We’ll have to tell the Howlers," Steve reminded. "They're gonna be pretty upset we didn't say anything before.”

Peggy hummed, “Yes, but they’ll live I think. Oh, and of course Chester will have to officiate.”

Steve groaned audibly. “Come on now, it won’t be that terrible.”

He shrugged noncommittally and kissed her again.

“Happy Christmas, darling,” Peggy whispered against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, this is a big ol' mess. But it is my mess.


End file.
